


I Won't Be Held Responsible

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drinking, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: from a tumblr prompt: Army friend of Alex's says to Alex, "Whatever happened to Mr. He Sees Me For Me? I thought you said you two were endgame?" within earshot of Michael.





	I Won't Be Held Responsible

**Author's Note:**

> I made them air force buddies, I hope that's okay?

Seeing as there were only three bars in town and two of them heavily catered to tourists it only made sense that Alex ended up at the Wild Pony with his Air Force friends. He thought maybe if there was enough tequila he wouldn’t care if he saw someone he knew. He wasn’t even going to name names in his head, though, for fear of conjuring a certain someone. After all they weren’t even on speaking terms just then and Alex was fine with that. More than fine. He was out with friends and having a great night.

They drank a lot of beer and a lot of tequila and by the time Alex followed Kara to the bar for another round he was almost unsteady on his feet. Nothing hurt, not even when he thought about that certain someone. Asshole. It didn’t matter anymore, though. Nothing did right then.

The bar was crowded but Maria was happy to fill them back up and she took their tray of empties for them to refill them. While she did that, Kara turned and leaned her back to the bar giving Alex a once over.

“What?” He asked, grinning at her and shaking his head.

“Nothing.” She said with a matching grin.

“Doesn’t look like nothing, come on, what is it?” Alex prodded. He even went as far as poking her in the arm.

“It’s just, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but… whatever happened to Mr. He Sees Me For Me? I thought you said you two were endgame? What was his name again?”

Alex deflated. “Michael, and I thought we were.” He admitted.

Alex looked away and as he did his eyes locked with Michael’s. He was standing just on the other side of Kara. Fuck.

His eyes were gone wide and he looked as vulnerable as Alex felt. When Kara realized what was happening she ducked out leaving them facing each other. 

“What happened to us?” Michael had the nerve to ask.

“You happened to us.” Alex told him, angry and hurt all over again.

“What happened with Maria was a mistake. I’ve apologized for it. You’re the one that can’t forgive me.” Michael said.

And that’s the limit right there. Alex can’t take any more. So he turned and walked out. He needed the air, he needed the space, he needed to be able to think for five seconds.  
“Alex!” Michael called behind him. Alex stopped and blew out a breath. So much for space.

He turned and faced Michael, crossing his arms over himself as if that might keep him safe from whatever Michael was going to say.

“What? What could you possibly say, Guerin, that you haven’t already said?” Alex threw up his hands in frustration. He’d heard it all already and it didn’t change a thing. Michael had left him waiting and instead sought out Maria. That was all Alex needed to know.

“I made a mistake. It was an awful mistake, but it was just that. Nothing more happened and as soon as it was over I regretted it. And I’ve regretted it every day since. I love you Alex. That’s not going to change. And I’ll leave you alone if you tell me to. But first I want you to say that you don’t love me. That I’ve ruined it. That I’ve really lost you. Just look me in the eye and tell me you don’t think we’re still endgame.” Michael pleaded.

The thing was, Alex couldn’t say that. There was no way he could say that he didn’t still love Michael. He wanted to. He wanted so badly to say it, but it would be a lie. He shook his head, and looked away. It hurt too much.

“Alex, you can’t say it can you? Because you still believe it. I believe it too, we just have to give it a chance. We can start over. Go slow. Get to know each other all over again.” Michael was begging now and it was starting to affect Alex whether he wanted it to or not.

“You really hurt me, Guerin.” He said.

“I know, hey. I know I did. Let me at least try to make it up to you. Please.” Michael said the last word with so much heartbreak that Alex had to look at him. 

He was hurting too, Alex could see it so plainly. Did they have a chance still? Alex didn’t know, but he knew he had it in his power to find out. He could walk away now or he could give Michael one last chance. It was up to him.

“Please.” Michael said one more time and it was that second please that broke Alex’s resolve. Besides he wasn’t entirely unproblematic was he? He’d been walking away from Michael from the start.

“Okay. Okay we can try, but this is it. You have to know this is it, if you do something like that again we are done. For good.” Alex told him as firmly as he could.

Michael held up his hands in surrender. “Understood. Got it. So can I kiss you now or is that too much too soon?”

Alex shook his head but he couldn’t help smile. Maybe it was the buzz or the warm night air or maybe it was just the look of longing in Michael’s eyes, whatever it was he said, “Get over here and kiss me.”   
So Michael did. He kissed Alex deeply. Right there in the parking lot. If there were a few well meaning hoots from his friends who’d come out to check on him, well that was just fine by hime. Afterall, he and Michael were endgame.


End file.
